DNAshley
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After returning to his lab, Mewtwo finds he had one last clone in storage, which is an unknown girl with a familiar look. Contains FemAsh(Ashley)xMewtwo.
Returning to his old lair, which had long since been abandoned, Mewtwo took in his surroundings before he closed his eyes, sighed and let out a small smile.

'To think one kid helped me realize my path was not to conquer, but to protect.' He thought, remembering how a certain black haired Trainer had not only helped him see the error of his ways, but also gave him a second chance and a new life with Mew and his Poké-Clones.

But focusing on the present, Mewtwo opened his eyes, revealing they were glowing blue.

'I am relieved Team Rocket hasn't found this place yet, however, I can't take any chances. If they gain access to my technology, they could create another disaster.' Mewtwo then thought as his expression turned serious. 'That is why it all must be destroyed.'

Placing his hands together, Mewtwo then formed a black ball of energy, which he then unleashed, destroying a fair section of his Stadium, before he continued and bombarded the rest of the area until it was all in ruins.

With the top floor destroyed and all traces of his existence to the area gone, Mewtwo, headed down the stairs to his old lab, taking in the scenery of his old cloning machine, the various chambers that held his Poké-Clones, which had grown dusty, while the others had been smashed apart, leaving behind nothing but bad memories, which he intended to set right.

However, before using his great psychic power to level the lab and destroy all he had created, Mewtwo suddenly stopped, as he could sense an unknown life force inside the last, intact chamber.

Curious, Mewtwo approached the chamber, where he could see the shadowed form of a humanoid inside, making him place his right hand on the glass and wipe off the dust to reveal the face of a young woman, who had long flowing hair, Z shaped marks on her cheeks and looked to be in a state of suspended animation.

Seeing the unknown girl only increased Mewtwo's curiosity as to who she was and how she came to winding up in one of his cloning chambers.

But gazing at her unconscious form and looking at her face, Mewtwo continued to look at the girl curiously, trying to figure out where he had seen her from before.

Knowing his best chance for answers would be from her, Mewtwo accessed the main terminal, which was still operational, causing the bottom of the pod to open up, the unknown girl to emerge from her confinements, which left Mewtwo with several more questions, as the girl, who was revealed to be a blonde, not only had a set of Pikachu ears poking from the top of her head and a lightning bolt shaped tail, but was completely naked, revealing her slender figure and D-Cup breasts.

Approaching the girl's form, Mewtwo watched as the girl moaned, while her eyes fluttered open, before she took notice of Mewtwo and smiled.

"Master!" She suddenly called out happily as she wrapped her arms around him, making Mewtwo blush at the blonde's unusual actions.

"Oh, Master, I'm so glad you're back. Thank you for freeing me." She said, happily nuzzling her cheek into his chest, causing Mewtwo's blush to further increase.

But maintaining his focus, Mewtwo then asked the unknown female. "Who are you exactly?"

Hearing the question, the girl stopped her affection and tilted her head in a cute, but confused way, before she thought.

"I... I'm not sure." She admitted, before saying. "I think my name is Ashley."

"Ashley?" Mewtwo asked, making him comment. "The name sounds quite familiar."

"If you don't like it, please feel free to rename me to anything you wish." Ashley replied happily, intriguing Mewtwo, as it seemed all that the girl wanted to do was to obey him and make him happy.

"Ashley is fine." Mewtwo told her, letting her keep the name, before he asked. "Can you recall anything else?"

Ashley just shook her head.

"No Master not a thing... I'm sorry if this displeases you." Ashley said, in which Mewtwo noticed her about to cry at failing her Master.

"There is no reason to cry." He told her, before he floated back to the terminal and began typing.

Seeing Mewtwo at the terminal, Ashley poked her head over Mewtwo's shoulder.

"What is Master doing?" Ashley asked in a curious tone.

"Discovering who you are." Mewtwo replied, continued to go through the data archives, until he came across something.

'Interesting. This may explain how she came into existence.' Mewtwo thought, before Ashley wrapped her arms around Mewtwo and began to nuzzle her cheek against the side of Mewtwo's face.

'And her devotion towards me.' He added, blushing a little from the combination of Ashley's actions and the strange sensation of feeling her breasts pressing against his back.

Gently breaking Ashley from him, Mewtwo turned around, making the blonde ask. "So did Master find out who I am?"

"In a way." Mewtwo said, before he then places his fingers on Ashley's forehead, which began to glow a light blue, as the Genetic Pokémon then asked. "Tell me, do these two bring up any thought, memories or feelings?"

With his power, Mewtwo projected a mental image into Ashley's mind, where she saw a young boy who had black hair that was covered somewhat by a cap, along with Z shaped marks on his cheeks and a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Master, they do look familiar to me." Ashley admitted, causing her to then ask. "Who are they?"

"The human is known as Ash Ketchum, and the Pikachu by his side is his trusted Pokémon." Mewtwo told Ashley, before he added. "They are also the contents of your genetic make up."

Surprised by what her Master had told her, Ashley asked. "Are you saying they created me?"

"Not intentionally. From what data I managed to recover, I found out that while extracting Pikachu's DNA to create a clone of him and make a superior copy, Ash entered my machine, regardless of his own safety to save his Pokémon and the other Pokémon I had cloned. However, by doing so it is my belief a sample of his DNA was taken too. And since my machine was never intended to be used on a human DNA, let alone both human and Pokémon DNA simultaneously, the result caused an abnormality, combining both the DNA of Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu. And with two minds being cloned into one, your mind was unable to process this fully, so it reset itself. Your human side allows you to walk and speak like a human, while your Pokémon mind is the reason as to why you seem so loyal and dedicated towards me." Mewtwo explained.

After what Mewtwo had told her, Ashley was devastated, causing her to drop to her knees and ask as tears trailed down her face. "So I wasn't supposed to exist? I was a mistake?"

"No." Mewtwo then said, before placing his right hand on Ashley's chin and slowly lifting her head up to meet his gaze, where the blonde saw the Genetic Pokémon gently smiling at her.

"Listen to me Ashley. You might have been created unintentionally, but that doesn't mean you are a mistake. You have thoughts, feelings and your own personality that separates you from those whose DNA you were created from. I also believe everything I had created has a purpose, and I know you do too, you just have to find out what it is." Mewtwo told Ashley, gently wiping the tears off her cheeks as he stared at her.

"Thank you Master." Ashley said, wrapping her arms around Mewtwo, while resting her head against his chest. "I feel a lot better."

Mewtwo smiled, before he then wrapped his arms around Ashley, hugged her back, holding her close as he told her. "You are most welcome. And I promise to help you find your purpose."

-Upcoming Lemon-

As Mewtwo embraced her, Ashley blushed, feeling her body starting to get hot from having her Master's body pressing so close against hers'.

"Master, my body is starting to feel funny." She said, breaking the silence and causing Mewtwo to break from their embrace to see Ashley's nipples had gotten hard and her pussy was getting wet.

And while Mewtwo was logical, rational and more humanoid than most Pokémon, he still had urges and desires, making him blush at seeing Ashley's aroused body, while feeling his manhood rubbing against his protective sheath.

"Master, what is happening to me? Am I broken?" Ashley asked, making Mewtwo shake his head.

"Your body is just reacting to its urges to mate." He explained, before asking in a serious tone. "Ashley, do you love me?"

Mewtwo's question made Ashley blush, before she nodded, unable to face her Master, as part of her felt that nobody, especially Mewtwo, would ever want her as their mate.

But she was proven wrong when Mewtwo grabbed her shoulders, making her face him, before her lips suddenly met his in a deep and loving kiss, causing Ashley's eyes to widen in surprise, before the warm feeling she got when she and Mewtwo hugged came back, making the blonde close her eyes and kiss Mewtwo back.

But she was proven wrong when Mewtwo grabbed Ashley's shoulders, making her face him, before her lips suddenly met his in a deep and loving kiss, causing the blonde's eyes to widen in surprise, before the warm feeling she got when she and Mewtwo hugged came back.

Breaking from the kiss, Mewtwo asked. "How did that feel?"  
"It felt really nice." Ashley admitted, causing the Psychic-type to smile, before he told Ashley. "And it will feel a whole lot better. Now, lie down on your back and relax."

Doing as her Master had told her, Ashley laid on her back, curious as to what Mewtwo was going to do to her, before she got her answer as Mewtwo then got down, positioned himself on top of the blonde and kissed her again, making Ashley close her eyes and kiss Mewtwo back.

Breaking from the kiss, Mewtwo then lowered his head until he had his face directly above Ashley's breasts, before he then lightly took hold of Ashley's right breast and began to gently lick her nipple.

The sudden sensations filling Ashley and her body made her moan out, unsure what her Master was doing, but she liked it.

"Master, what are you doing...?" Ashley managed to get out, causing Mewtwo to stop.

"Ashley, don't you like it?" Mewtwo asked, just like Ashley, he too was a virgin and unsure what he was doing was pleable or making Ashley uncomfortable.

"N... no, I like it." Ashley replied, before saying. "I just wanted to know what we are doing and why it feels so good."

"When humans or Pokémon have a great build up of sexual tension in their bodies, they can release it in several ways. Either by themselves using a method known as masturbating, or with partners, which has many names, including sex, mating and making love. Normally only two are involved when this happens, but it isn't uncommon for more to join in if they to want release." Mewtwo explained.

"So we are mating and you are using me to release?" Ashley asked, still confused, making Mewtwo place his hand on her cheek, look deeply into her eyes and say in an honest reply. "No. We are mating because I want to make you feel good, and because I love you."

Ashley's heart melted hearing Mewtwo say he loved her, causing her to say back. "I love you too, Master."

Mewtwo smiled, before he returned to pleasuring Ashley, in which the Genetic Pokémon then lowered his head down to Ashley's pussy and began to to move his tongue down Ashley's slit, making her gasp from the sudden sensations that filled her.

As Mewtwo continued to lick Ashley's pussy, she was unable to contain herself and moaned out in sexual excitement. "Oh, Master, that's so good... it's so good... please give me more love...!"

Mewtwo mentally smiled, glad to hear Ashley was enjoying the pleasure he was providing her, making him then move his face more closer so his tongue could go deeper and further into Ashley's vagina, which caused Ashley's moaning to get louder.

Continuing to eat her out, Ashley began moaning again, while her movements turned frantic, making her ask. "Master, I... I feel something's happening to my body... Ah... What is it...?"

Removing his face from her womanhood, Mewtwo told Ashley. "You are going to cum. It's when your body has its release."

"Just relax and embrace it." He then said, resuming to lick Ashley's snatch until she cried out and had her first orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids into Mewtwo's mouth.

With her climax over, Mewtwo moved back up to face her, before he asked. "How did that feel?"

"It felt... it felt really good..." Ashley managed to get out, still recovering from her first orgasm, which made Mewtwo smile.

"Master?" Ashley then asked, gaining Mewtwo's complete attention. "Can I make you feel good now?"

Mewtwo was surprised by Ashley's request, but seeing the eagerness in her eyes to please him, Mewtwo couldn't help but smile and nod, making Ashley smile back joyously.

Removing his body off Ashley's, Mewtwo laid beside her, allowing Ashley to position herself on top of him, where she saw Mewtwo's cock had emerged from its sheath, making her blush at the sight of it.

And while Ashley wasn't completely sure what it was or what to do with it, she followed her instincts and tried to mimic what Mewtwo had done to give her pleasure, in which Ashley then took Mewtwo' cock into her mouth and started to suck on it, causing Mewtwo to groan out in pleasure.

Unable to contain himself, the Genetic Pokémon became more dominant as he then placed his hands on both sides of Ashley's head, and then pushed Ashley's head forward, putting more of his member into Ashley's mouth, encouraging her to continue her blowjob.

"Ashley... That's so good... Yes... You're doing great... I can barely contain myself...!" Mewtwo groaned, making Ashley smile around Mewtwo's manhood, knowing she was pleasing her Master, while enjoying the feel and taste of his cock in her mouth.

However, just like Ashley, Mewtwo was eventually unable to hold back his pleasure and groaned out in warning. "Ashley, I can't take anymore... I... I'm going to cum... Ashley...!"

With one loud groan of ecstasy, Mewtwo had his climax, releasing his cum into Ashley's mouth, which surprised Ashley, causing her to cough and gag at the sudden actions, before she tried her best to swallow what she could.

Seeing Ashley covered in his cum, Mewtwo said. "I apologize, Ashley. I should have warned you beforehand about this."

Ashley just smiled at Mewtwo, before saying happily. "That's ok, Master, so long as you're happy, I'm happy too."

"Besides, this stuff tastes really good." She added, surprising Mewtwo when he watched as Ashley licked the cum off of her fingers, before wiping the rest off her body and licked it up too.

After Ashley had finished cleaning herself, a curious look appeared on her face.

"So what happens now?" Ashley asked in a curious tone.

"Normally this is the part where two who are in love finish consummating their relationship, in which the male inserts his penis into the female's vagina and mates with her until they both have their orgasms." Mewtwo replied, before asking in a serious tone, which had some concern in it. "Are you sure you want this?"

Ashley didn't need time to think and immediately replied with a smile. "With you? More than anything."

Mewtwo then placed his hands on Ashley's hips and repositioned himself so he was back on top of her, while his manhood was rubbing against her pussy, making Ashley moan a little.

It was then Mewtwo and Ashley looked deeply into each other's eyes, reflecting the love and lust for one another, in which, the Genetic Pokémon then inserted his manhood into Ashley's vagina, increasing Ashley's moans until Mewtwo had reached her hymen.

Too far in their love, Mewtwo gently thrust forward, breaking Ashley's hymen and causing the blonde to cry from the pain.

"Master, it hurts... is my body wrong...?" Ashley got out, making Mewtwo shake his head and say to her. "Nothing is wrong with your body. It's just when a female normally mates for the first time, the start can be painful for them. I can stop if you..."

However, Ashley interrupted and said. "Please don't, Master. I... I really want this..."

Mewtwo nodded his head, while he admired her dedication, before he started to gently pull his manhood out of Ashley's vagina, until only the head of his manhood remained in her pussy, causing the Genetic Pokémon to slowly push it back in.

Soon, Mewtwo started to thrust his manhood in and out of Ashley's snatch at a good and steady pace, making Ashley moan out in pleasure as the pain had subsided and there was nothing but pleasure, for both her and Mewtwo.

"Master, it no longer hurts!" Ashley called out, making Mewtwo smile at her, before he continued to thrust his member into Ashley's vagina, filling her with nothing but pleasure.

As Mewtwo and Ashley continued mating, the blonde continued moaning from the feeling of her Master's cock sliding in and out of her pussy, while Mewtwo groaned out, feeling Ashley's snatch tighten around his cock as he entered her, but clamped down as he pulled out, as if her body was begging for her Master to stay inside her.

However, after two hours of pleasure, Mewtwo and Ashley started to move frantically as their climaxes drew closer and closer.

"Ashley, I... Can't hold it... much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too, Master... Ah... Please come inside me...!" Ashley moaned in reply, before the blonde was unable to contain her excitement and cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her sexual fluids all over Mewtwo's manhood, which caused Mewtwo to groan out as he then had his climax and filled Ashley's womb with his seed.

-End Lemon-

With their mating and their climaxes over, Ashley collapsed to her back, while Mewtwo hovered over her, before the Psychic-type rolled onto his back and smiled when Ashley snuggled up onto his chest.

"I love you, Master." Ashley then said in a heartfelt tone, making Mewtwo smile as he wrapped his arms around his mate and replied, matching Ashley's tone. "I love you too, and I promise to help you find your true purpose."

-Several months later-

Within an unknown city, several Pokémon, hiding away from the rest of the town were by Ashley's side, watching as she was breathing heavily, letting out an occasional cry, while Mewtwo was by her side, holding her hand.

The reason Ashley was panting and crying out was because she was pregnant and was in the middle of giving birth.

After Mewtwo, with Ashley's help, destroyed the last of his lab, the pair returned to their new home where they met up Mew and the Poké-Clones, in which Mewtwo explained about Ashley and how she came into existence, causing Mew and the Poké-Clones to welcome and embrace her as part of their family.

However, while befriending her and helping expand her intelligence, Mew maintained an observation on Ashley and found out that not only was Ashley pregnant, making Mew and Mewtwo believe her combined DNA made her more fertile compared to an average female or a female Pokémon in heat.

Now, here Ashley was, lying on her back, giving birth to Mewtwo's child.

{You're doing great.} Mew mentally told Ashley, as Mew was behind her, gently rubbing and massaging Ashley's temples, while using some psychic power to help numb the pain.

{Push! Push!} Mew instructed, making Ashley cry out. "I... I'm trying... It hurts so much...!"

Clenching Mewtwo's hand, Mewtwo frowned as pain filled his body, not from Ashley's hold but emphatic pain towards the one he loved.

{You're almost there. One more push.} Mew then said, before Ashley screamed out, pushing as hard as she could, which was soon followed by silence.

{Congratulations Ashley. You are a mother} Mew said, holding up an egg that was roughly the size of a watermelon, which Mew then handed to Ashley.

Smiling and panting, Ashley turned to her mate.

"We did it, Master." She said happily, making Mewtwo smile back at Ashley and gently kiss her forehead.

"No. You did it. I am so proud of you." He said, wiping tears from his eyes, before he embraced Ashley and the egg, glad to know he was a father.

Now, he, Ashley and the others had to wait to see what would hatch from it.

But whether it was a Mew, Mewtwo, Pichu or a hybrid like its mother, Mewtwo could not be anymore happier.

The End.


End file.
